Reigo
Overview Name: Reigo Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 22 Weapon: A nameless pair of silver metal bracelets with dust-imbued tenacity. Why is it not affected by his powers, he does not know. Able to deflect most Dust-powered weapons with ease, and even reflect Dust spells with the correct timing and angle. Appearances Reigo has natural deep blue hair which was well combed but dyed black, because it attracted too much unwanted attention. His business wear consists of a black, sleeveless jacket, white undershirt, and a standard black trousers plus shoes to boot. He wears on both his hands a pair of blood-colored, metal-adorned gloves, and while it obviously attracted even more attention than his hair it was something Reigo held onto as a memento of the only friend he has. It also served as a good warning to potential criminals that he wasn’t someone to be messed with, and if they did… let’s just say that the consequences would be beyond their imagination. Personality & Behavior Incredibly bright, happy and friendly. Reigo carries with him an air of cheerfulness that makes even the most uptight person smile, even though it is but one of the false masks he wore in life. There were very few people in who knew him for more than just an acquaintance, and there was only one person in the entire world understood how broken he was behind the cheerful façade. As a faceless peddler, Reigo was also more cruel than sympathetic as he would wipe away feelings or memories whenever convenient. His cleverness was put to use often for selfish reasons with complete disregard of anyone else’s livelihood because he would not remember them. Ultimately he was a good person at heart, even though he was as cowardly as one could imagine. Past Once upon a time, there was a little boy with great curiosity. More often than not he would disobey his parents, and sneaked into places that not even grown-ups dared to traverse. One day he broke this rule again, and trespassed into a dangerous area. By accident he encountered a concentrated cloud of Dust, and from there on his life was changed forever. He was Dust-altered, and he could wipe out a person’s memories whenever the requirements are met. It was a powerful gift. It was also a terribly dangerous gift for a kid to handle, and like a kid he made mistakes like many others except this time, the fault was irreversible. In an attempt to test out his powers he had overused the ability on his parents, instantly reducing them to sniveling simpletons whose intellect was lesser than those of a baby. When he realized his mistake, it was already too late. What’s done cannot be changed, and what’s changed cannot be undone. Suddenly the boy’s entire life was gone, and he was forced to make a decision. Even at just he age of ten, he had already understood. He was too young to make a living, and his parents would be a merciless burden and guilt that would weighed down on his conscience. He could not bear it. He could not face the sin. So he wiped his own memories of his past, and began a new life. He couldn’t feel pain for someone he didn’t remember. He couldn’t feel guilt for something he never remembered doing. Those poor old people sure looked pitiful, but surely they have kids of their own and relatives that would care – even though you know there’s no one but you no, no I can’t remember this ''– he could not afford to help them anyway; as if the streets weren’t already hard enough to live. He walked out without even saying goodbye. Naturally. Present Reigo works as a peddler who travels and sells his goods at many places. Now, through the recommendation of the only friend he has, the young man reluctantly conducts a fixed, monthly trade where he provides the general supplies – mostly some low to medium quality Dusts – for the Beacon Academy. Belief People say that taking risks is the first step towards maturity. Some people also say that what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. And I, as a young ''but handsome little fledging of the world wholeheartedly agree to both statements. Except that just once would be enough. One of every risk in the world would be more than enough to sink the very land itself, much less a weak ''but ''handsome person like me. While it would be nice to have the strength to accept and face down most risks, it would be far better to just… avoid them completely. Destroy the chances before it could begin. Make it that they never existed to begin with. The life of a wandering peddler isn’t exactly easy, you know. Although… I can’t seem to remember many parts of my journey, and sometimes the revelation just makes me cry like a baby, but if I chose not to then I guess it’s fine. I have no need for useless memories. Yes… everything is just, fine. Physical Skills As a no-weapons fighter, he is very used to close quarter combat, and since he was nearly always outranged he could judge distance, position and velocity very well. While he is flexible and can adapt to many situations, he is incredibly inept in handling melee weapons and would rather face one down instead. However, he prefers not to engage in long term combat because his stamina and endurance is absolute shit, and he relies heavily on his Dust ability and powerful protective bracelets to quickly win a fight and scram. Dust Powers Has the convenient ability to wipe a person’s memories, and he often used the ability on himself to forget any unnecessary past. As such, he is often seen as a forgetful – and in some cases, cruel – person. There are several limitations to Reigo’s Dust power: 1) He must know the facts of a person. For example, if a person lies about his hobby and he attempts to wipe away that memory, it would not work. 2) He must be of clear mind while executing the wipe with strict instructions, or the targeted person may very well be reduced into an empty husk. There’s also the risk that he would accidentally wipe his own memory instead. 3) He cannot wipe more than one person’s memories in parallel. It must be done sequentially, and he requires at least ten seconds interval before he could apply it again. 4) The cost of the memory wipe is his own mind, and so he could not wipe more than ten people a day without resting for at least a whole week. More than that and he could go insane. 5) His infection with this strange Dust went so deep that it disabled him from using any other type of Dust. He is literally incapable of using any Dust-based items as they would all crumble into their original form when touched (however, it takes at least 3 to 4 seconds before the effects start to show, and a high density Dust weapon would take longer to dissolve), which is why he far preferred fighting without a weapon. He preferred running away even more though. Affliations Neutral. Currently providing monthly general supplies to Beacon Academy, and doing some smaller trades in between. Category:Fan Made Character